¿Y ahora qué hago?
by Lilyth369
Summary: A lo largo de la vida, son nuestras decisiones las que le dan forma a nuestra realidad... Si tomas decisiones correctas, tu futuro puede ser hermoso... Pero si como yo, sólo tomas decisiones incorrectas, por tu orgullo y necedad... Lo más seguro es que seas infeliz... SasuNaru


**Comentario:**

Hola!

Es un Sasunaru ubicado después del encuentro entre Naruto y Sasuke, posterior a la reunión de los 5 kages...

Espero les guste! ^^

**Resumen:**

A lo largo de la vida, son nuestras decisiones las que le dan forma a nuestra realidad...

Si tomas una serie de decisiones correctas, tu futuro _puede_ ser hermoso...

Pero si como yo, sólo tomas decisiones incorrectas, por tu orgullo y necedad...

Lo más seguro es que seas infeliz...

**SasuNaru **

**¿Y ahora qué hago?**

¿Y ahora qué hago? He matado a mi aniki, ese que lo dio todo por mí y por la aldea. Ahora sé que todo era mentira, sé que él no mato al clan para medir fuerzas. Que le odie y mate sin ninguna razón, que su único pecado era quererme y ser un nija honorable.

Ahora, debido a mis malas decisiones y mi _estupidez_, me quedan dos caminos:

Seguir con mi sed de venganza, _destruir Konoha_ y permanecer al lado de Akatsuki o regresar a esa aldea que tanto odio. ¡Ah! Hay momentos como hoy, que me siento realmente confundido. Sé que Madara quiere al Kyubi y que al obtenerlo_ él_ morirá. Pero si regreso, qué pasaría con la venganza, podría vivir con el dolor, sé que es posible porque _él_ estaría conmigo… Pero no de la forma que deseo.

A todo esto se preguntaran quién es _él._

¡Hum! Es un dobe que ha dedicado gran parte de su vida a "salvarme", ha pospuesto su gran sueño, poniéndome en el lugar número uno dentro de sus prioridades.

Esta dispuesto a morir junto a mí.

Y que he dado a cambio. Dolor y humillación. Sólo eso le he dado. He intentado matarle dos veces, la misma cantidad de "besos" que le he dado. "Accidentalmente"… Sí, claro… Siendo sinceros…

El primero era muy fácil de evitar yo estaba de frente, sabia lo que podía suceder, de haber querido me pude haber movido, pero no lo hice. Me quede ahí. Es verdad que hice cara de asco, sólo una fachada.

¡Ah! Es un dobe, si. Pero con labios sabor a ramen, que aunque no me gusta viniendo de sus labios, podría sólo comer eso.

Y a pesar de que el segundo si podría pasar por accidental. Tampoco lo es, al menos no en su totalidad, ya que la probabilidad de romper el pegamento que nos unía era menor del 5%; valuando nuestros intentos anteriores. Y aunque yo no lo manipule. Si deseaba que el impacto resultado del rebote fuera un dulce beso suyo.

Y por primera y única vez el destino no estuvo en mi contra.

Los días que siguieron, fueron los días más felices de mi vida. Estar con él las 24 horas, debido al pegamento. Verlo dormir con ese gorrito tan gracioso y sus expresiones relajadas, sin su ruidosa y encantadora voz, era un sueño.

Aún hoy, recreo frecuentemente esos recuerdos, sé que ahora es un joven apuesto. No, es más que eso, es la fantasía de cualquiera, con ese cuerpo perfectamente esculpido, su cara se ha vuelto más varonil, pero esas marquitas hacen que conserve un aire de ingenuidad, que lo hace de lo más seductor. Sí, es perfecto, pero no es mío.

¡Hum! Un beso suyo, por cada intento de asesinato mío. ¡Ah! Es irónico que por cada bien que recibo sólo ser devolverlo con un mal. Lo hice con mi aniki y también con el dobe.

A veces no entiendo porque sigue intentando que vuelva a la aldea. Si sólo ha recibido de mi desplantes y humillaciones. Y entonces la recuerdo a _ella_.

Esa que es tan egoísta que ha condenado al uzuratonkachi a seguirme para que vuelva a la aldea y me enamore de ella. Y lo peor es que a parte de egoísta es estúpida, porque no sabe valorar el amor que, ese dobe de cabellos dorados y alma de ángel, le ofrece.

Si, él me amara… No como su mejor amigo o hermano, sino como hombre, yo sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa… Volvería a la aldea y lo olvidaría _todo_. 

Siempre he creído que de haber sido él, quien me abrazara aquella noche que deje la aldea para seguir a Orochimaru, y no ella. Me hubiera quedado, y si él me hubiera propuesto acompañarme hubiera sido el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, pero sé que eso es imposible, a pesar de todo, él la ama.

Seguro ella fue una santa en su vida pasada, como para merecer ser amada de esa forma por ese rayo de luz. Lástima que en esta vida le haya dado tan mal uso a ese cerebro suyo, como para no saber aprovechar ese amor. Y seguir obsesionada conmigo, un ser despreciable y obscuro que nunca la amara, o siquiera apreciara.

En cuanto a mí, seguro en mi vida pasada cometí los mismos errores de esta o quizás menos. Estoy atrapado en un círculo de autodestrucción infinito. Porque sé que si el karma existe. En la próxima vida me condenara a más sufrimiento, y volveré a tomar el mismo camino de venganza de siempre.

Pero lo que más me duele es que quizás en la próxima vida no tenga a ese dobe intentando que vuelva con él. Aunque sea como amigos. Y al mismo tiempo deseo que el destino no nos vuelva a unir, para que él sea libre y encuentre la felicidad que siempre mereció. Porque aunque no lo crean si sé amar.

Y estoy seguro que en esta y las próximas mil vidas, si es que mi alma aún existe y lo vuelvo a encontrar, lo volveré a amar cada vez con más intensidad, pero mi amor siempre irá acompañado de dolor.

Y volviendo al tema central: "¿Y ahora qué hago?"

La respuesta se ha vuelto sencilla, seguiré mi plan de venganza, ese que me llevara a volver a ver esos ojos azules y tocarlo una última vez. Porque estoy seguro que moriré y _él_ estará conmigo.

Que por más dobe que sea siempre cumple sus promesas.

**Notas finales:**

Espero les haya gustado...

Y me regalen un review... para saber si les gusto y si no siempre es bueno saber en qué se fallo para mejorar...

Nos vemos! ^^


End file.
